Doc: The Story of A Guardian
by wenjing10
Summary: This is the story of Doc, a healer slug who became a Guardian. Read this to discover Doc's life in the past, his life with the Shane Gang, his adventures, and his quest to find his destiny. Please read and review!


**This is my first Slugterra fanfiction, and this is about Doc, the healer slug who became a Guardian Slug. The story is written to look like Doc is telling his story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing I remembered. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared.

But then, then I saw a streak of light. I hopped toward it, and the light became brighter. It was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.

The bright light forced me to shut my eye for a few seconds. When I opened my eye again, a magnificent scenery appeared in front of me - trees with brown trucks and green leaves, berries that hung on the branches, and colourful giant mushrooms.

That's all I remembered when I first came here. I had no idea how I came to this world, but it's very fantastic. This place was special to me, because it was my home, and where I grew up.

I came out from the hole in a tree truck, and hopped toward the berries to eat. They were delicious and they always made me felt happy. However, I must be very careful, you never know what's lurking around – our predators. We, slugs, must be cautious when going out to hunt for food. We didn't want to become breakfast, lunch or dinner to our predators, especially the slug hounds. It was a risk for survival.

I also went to hang out with my friends. Some of my friends looked like me, while others were different from me. We usually went to find food together. We worked together to get food and fought our predators. We even shared our food, because sharing is caring, you know.

Sometimes, we told stories about the life of having owners and Guardian Slugs, the most powerful slugs in Slugterra. We didn't know where we knew those stories, perhaps it was passed down from one slug to another. The stories were amazing and we set our goals: To have an owner who cares for us, and to be a Guardian.

Before night fell, we would say goodbye and returned home. I was once afraid of the dark, but eventually I got used to it. Before I went to sleep, I always wish time passed quickly. When the first streak of light shone into my home, I immediately woke up and ready to hunt for food. As what we said: "An early slug catches the berry".

I didn't know my name. In fact, I didn't even have one. Most of all, I didn't know what's my power. I had seen my friends using their powers. One could fly, while another one could sprout vines and release spores to tickle the noses of our predators. I wished I could find out what's my power. I also hoped that someday I would discover what I was meant to do.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I watched some episodes that involved Doc in action on television and the Internet before writing this story. I also got some information by searching through Slugterra wiki and website, and watching Slugisode: Slugs In The Wild on Youtube.**

**This is how I imagined about Doc's birth and life in the wild before he had an owner. Boon Docs live in Bonnie Springs Cavern, jungle caverns or way up in the canopy. If they live in the canopy, I think the trees might have holes for them to live. I am not sure what they eat when they were in the wild, but in Slugisode, Spinner and Burpy were seen eating berries. If you want to know more, you can watch the video.**

**I believe the slugs must have known the Guardian Slugs for a long time even before meeting them, so I believe the stories must have been told or passed down to them. This is also a reference from the story of the Dragon Gate told by the goldfish in the book "Where the Mountain Meets the Moon" by Grace Lin.**

**The slugs that Doc mentioned their powers, the one that could fly was a Hoverbug, and another one with vine power was a Vinedrill. In Slugterra website, they live in jungle caverns.**

**The beginning sentence and the story was a bit similar to Rise of the Guardians, since Doc is the main character, and he is similar to Jack Frost from that movie.**

**When I was writing this chapter, I also listened to "Alone in the World" from Rise of the Guardians soundtrack. The music gave me more feelings to put into the story.**


End file.
